1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coated resin molding comprising a molding and a coating formed directly on the surface of the molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that since a polypropylene resin has no polar group in the structure thereof and has a high crystallinity, the adhesion of a paint to the polypropylene resin is very poor. Accordingly, for improving this poor adhesion, a primer is applied on the surface of polypropylene or the surface is modified by a plasma treatment or the like and then a paint is applied to the surface.
However, this conventional coating method involves the following problems.
In the primer coating method, since an expensive primer has to be used or the number of coating steps increases, the coating cost increases. Furthermore, since it is necessary to evaporate a solvent contained in the primer, the working environment is contaminated and there is a risk of a fire, and a problem arises as regards the safety.
In the plasma treatment method, since a high vacuum should be required, an expensive apparatus is necessary for this purpose, and increase of the cost cannot be avoided because the treatment is conducted batchwise. Moreover, the plasma-treated surface is unstable, and if the surface falls in contact with a foreign substance, the adhesiveness to a paint is reduced. Accordingly, the properties of the formed coating are often uneven. Thus, handling of a molding having the plasma-treated surface is troublesome.
Accordingly, if the primer-coating step or the plasma treatment can be omitted, the coating process will be simplified, the working environment will be improved and the manufacturing cost will be reduced. Therefore, many investigations have been made for attaining this object.
However, inspite of much effort, there has not been developed a process for attaining this object. Therefore, the above-mentioned primer coating treatment or plasma treatment cannot be omitted in case of polypropylene-based resin materials.
Such an improved surface characteristic of a resin molding that no primer is needed for coating it with a paint does not, of course, interfere with the use of a primer.